Cowboys N Indians
by Baby Blues
Summary: A vision from Cordelia leads Angel and Co. to a new club in town . . . what they find there is an entirely different story. Hint: Mechanical Bull. B/A and a bit of B/S ^__^


Title: Cowboy's 'N Indians  
  
Author: Baby Blues  
  
E-mail: purely_blissful@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but the story is.   
  
Summary: A vision from Cordelia leads Angel and Co. to a new club in town . . . what they find there is an entirely different story. Hint: Mechanical Bull. B/A and a bit of B/S ^__^  
  
Dedication: To . . . everyone! Happy Holidays, from me to you! Enjoy the break, 'cause you know I will. ^__^  
  
Note: I saw the new Levi's commercial, and I just had tow rite something along the lines of it. ^__^ Sorry if it's kinda corny and dumb!  
  
Excerpt:  
  
~Wesley: Jesus Christ . . .   
  
~Gunn: Damn right . . . That girl can ride.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Are you sure this is really the right place?" Wesley asked hesitantly as the group stared up at the bright yellow neon lights of the club.  
  
  
  
It was in the middle of downtown LA. Cowboys 'N Indians' grand opening celebration. The main theme of the bar was . . . well . . . western. John Wayne, cowboy hats, tumble weeds, and even a mechanical bull. Free Jell-O shots at 9pm, mud wrestling at 11pm, and dancing as well as other contests all night long.   
  
  
  
Just a typical bar. Better than what they've all seen so far.   
  
  
  
"Yes," Cordelia answered with a roll of her eyes, "It's not like I would lie about it."   
  
  
  
"I wasn't insinuating that you did," Wesley said, looking at the gorgeous brunette, "I just want to make sure."   
  
  
  
"I'm sure," Cordelia snapped. It was that time of the month, and she was NOT in a very good mood. Especially when men didn't have to go through the monthly cycle. God! Why couldn't men be the ones who ended up pregnant instead of the women!?  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm quite sorry . . . "   
  
  
  
"That's enough," Angel finally growled, breaking up the upcoming argument before it got out of control.   
  
  
  
He gazed at the pair expectantly as if they were little children about to get sent off to their respective corners. "Can we just please get this over with before you two go at each other's throats?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Wesley and Cordelia were silent.  
  
  
  
"Let's just get this done so we can go home and celebrate," Angel sighed before nodding at the bouncer, and entering the club, music and chatter drifting loudly as the door opened.  
  
  
  
The team stared at him and Gunn smirked before following the vampire inside. "Comin' or what?" he threw over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I think he just dissed us," Cordelia scoffed.  
  
  
  
"It would appear so," Wesley replied and went inside with Cordelia following him.   
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Slayer," Spike chuckled as he dared her with crystal blue eyes. "I dare ya. Plus . . . it'll be fun."   
  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and gulped down her shot of tequila in one smooth swig. "Bleckh," she spat, making a face as she stuck her tongue out and lightly shook her head at the bitter taste of the warm liquid.  
  
  
  
Spike smirked.   
  
  
  
"Please," he begged, giving her his best puppy dog face without looking like a total ponce.  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled. "Only if you do it first."   
  
  
  
Spike quirked a dark brow. "You're serious?"  
  
  
  
"Weren't you?" Buffy countered, waving a hand for another shot.  
  
  
  
Spike grinned as a waiter came toward their table and refilled Buffy's shot glass. "Put me down for the next open slot, Scottie!" he yelled at him.   
  
  
  
The man smiled at the pair and nodded "Got it!" he yelled through the loud music and placed the entire tequila bottle on their table, knowing that the two blondes was not at all finished for the night.   
  
  
  
"Same goes for me then!" Buffy shouted back, clapping her hands to the song of 'that had begun to play loud and clear in the background.  
  
  
  
  
~*The Devil Went Down To Georgia*~  
  
//The devil went down to Georgia  
He was looking for a soul to steal  
And he was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And was willin' to make a deal.  
  
When he came upon this young man playing   
a fiddle and playin' it hot  
the devil jumped up on a hickory  
stump and said,  
"Boy let me tell you what//  
  
  
  
  
Angel stared around the bar as his friends came up behind him, admiring the night bar with a hint of surprise and appreciation. There weren't a lot of places like this in LA . . . especially one this nice.   
  
  
  
The bright yellow, oak, and white lights of the place blared brightly around them. Horseshoes, whips, and pictures of the old west decorated the walls. Horse saddles and antique wooden tables with old tin and glass pitchers were placed here and there.   
  
  
  
It was crowded and a bit smoky, with the dance floor completely packed with gyrating and sweaty bodies. Round tables with fake candles in the middle surrounded the dance floor. People laughed and chattered amongst themselves, completely lost in their own world.   
  
  
  
The bar stood towards the right was jam-packed as well, mostly by young college males and their 'women' who were watching the football game from the five TV screens that surrounded the bar.   
  
  
  
There was a second floor, where a lot of the club goers were at, cheering and laughing as they circled what would probably be the mechanical bull.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna have to try that before we leave," Gunn yelled.  
  
  
  
The other three rolled their eyes and looked around for a more unusual sight.  
  
  
  
"Next we have a British Bad Ass with an attitude that matches his Billy Idol looks,' " the announcer yelled upstairs, "Watch out ladies, I hear that he's taken! Give it up foooor Spike!"  
  
  
  
Three jaws dropped in absolute shock before they stared at each other in total disbelief.   
  
  
  
"It can't be," Wesley groaned.  
  
  
  
They looked up towards the second floor and saw a flash of platinum blond hair. And that was all it took for Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia to charge quickly up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Wait . . . What . . . Who? Huh? Did I just miss something?" Gunn asked, as he stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
//"I bet you didn't know it  
but I'm a fiddle player too,  
And if you care to take a dare  
I'll make a bet with you   
Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you."//  
  
  
  
  
Buffy laughed a bit drunkenly as she watched Spike wave and leer conceitedly at the party goers that had been watching the whole mechanical bull show for the better part of the night.   
  
  
  
He went to the corner and shook the announcer's hand, introducing himself to the fat man with the business suit. Buffy didn't know if he either worked there and this was his costume, or if he was just some random guy . . . who was sweating really badly.  
  
  
  
"Next we have a British Bad Ass with an attitude that matches his Billy Idol looks,' " the announcer said through his mega-phone, "Watch out ladies, I hear that he's taken! Give it up foooor Spike!"  
  
  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered, whistled and cat-called.   
  
  
  
Buffy glared at him as he winked at her, waving at everybody once again before jumping onto the leather saddle, a smile on his lips.   
  
  
  
Buffy's frown turned into a smirk as she grabbed a cowboy hat from a table and jumped over the protections rails.  
  
  
  
"Here to wish me luck, pet?" Spike asked as he stared down at her in surprise.  
  
  
  
Buffy grinned and placed the straw hat upon his head. "Yeah," she nodded then kissed him on the cheek and whispered, " 'Cause you're gonna need it, buddy."  
  
  
  
Spike just laughed as she backed away, walking on the soft cushion that would save a rider's fall if he was thrown from the fake bull.   
  
  
  
"Well, well, well," the announcer leered, "Ya got some pretty girl there, Mr. Spike."   
  
  
  
"Got that right!" the vampire yelled before the mechanical bull turned on.  
  
  
  
  
//The boy said, "My name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best that's ever been."  
  
Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your   
fiddle hard 'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia  
And the devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul.//  
  
  
  
  
Angel watched with a frown as Spike rode the bull like it was but a gentle horse.  
  
  
  
"Wow," Cordelia said, impressed as she studied the younger vampire. "Never actually pictured Spike doing this," she said with a nod. "Do we have stake him anytime soon?"   
  
  
  
"Is this the guy you saw in your vision?" Gunn asked, coming up behind them.  
  
  
  
"I wish," Cordelia mumbled, and the group stared at her in question. "What? Like you guys haven't ever fantasized about Spike before!?"  
  
  
  
They continued to gaze at her silently.  
  
  
  
"Oh, screw all of you!" she grumped and stalked away.  
  
  
  
"Well," Gunn began, "Now that we all know that Cordy has a yen for Spike, can we now get to the killing?"  
  
  
  
Spike was suddenly thrown in the air and landed with a clear thud on the padding that surrounded the mechanical bull.  
  
  
  
Angel sneered. "Let's see him ride a REAL bull."   
  
  
  
"Have you?" Wesley asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Year 1856. Granada, Spain," was Angel's answer.   
  
  
  
"Then let's see you try it," Gunn challenged.   
  
  
  
But before Angel could say anything, the announcer began yelling into his mega-phone again. "Wow! What a ride!" he laughed, "Next we have his beautiful escort by the name of Buffy! Let's see if she can top his one minute and twenty-seven second ride!"  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Angel whispered.  
  
  
  
  
//The devil opened up his case and he said,  
"I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow  
  
And he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
Then a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this//  
  
  
  
  
Spike stood in front of Buffy as he smirked impishly down at her. "Well, pet," he said, "This is when I pass on the luck to you . . . 'cause you're bloody well gonna need it, sweetheart."   
  
  
  
"You wish," she grinned and snatched the cowboy hat to place on her head.   
  
  
  
Spike growled. "No, *you* wish."   
  
  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and waved at the patrons as she walked towards the mechanical bull with fire in her eyes and excitement boiling in her veins.   
  
  
  
She jumped on top of it and grabbed the reins before it automatically turned on. It spun and twisted, but she held on tightly with both hands as it spun and jumped.  
  
  
  
A few seconds ticked by, and she gained enough confidence to throw one hand in the air and holler out loud in merriment.  
  
  
  
She grabbed the cowboy hat and threw it in the air as she heard the music pound in her ears and the loud cheers of the club.   
  
  
  
"A minute and a half, boy 'n girls!" the announcer declared with surprise. "And there's no sign of stopping! Haven't seen this kind of ridin' since I was twenty-one . . . and the woman was ten years older!" the announcer joked, chuckling at his own joke.   
  
  
  
Buffy laughed and gazed ahead, watching the patrons blur in her vision . . . but two familiar chocolate brown eyes, watched her with surprise and anger.   
  
  
  
Her eyes widened and she lost her concentration, causing her hold on the reins to lighten. She was then hurled from the mechanical bull and landed on the squishy stuffed padding.   
  
  
  
  
//When the devil finished Johnny said,  
"Well you're pretty good ol' son!  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done!"  
  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
Devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chickens in the bread pan, picking out dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no//  
  
  
  
  
"Jesus Christ," Wesley whispered, staring at the blonde in awe.  
  
  
  
"Damn right," Gunn said, eyeing the young woman with approval, "That girl can ride."   
  
  
  
"Hey!" Angel scolded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Gunn said a bit sheepishly.   
  
  
  
They had a job to do.   
  
  
  
Right.   
  
  
  
Of course.   
  
  
  
"What's she doing here with Spike?" Wesley asked suddenly, and a bit confused.  
  
  
  
"We're about to find out," Angel growled as Buffy stood up on her feet, wobbling a bit before walking towards him nervously.   
  
  
  
"Hello, lover," he said dangerously.  
  
  
  
"I can explain," she said hurriedly.  
  
  
  
"Well . . . hello there, Peaches," Spike sneered as he walked up behind Buffy.  
  
  
  
Angel glared at his childe. "I thought I told you to take care of her."   
  
  
  
"I did!" Spike fortified.  
  
  
  
"She's drunk," Angel said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"I am not!" Buffy exclaimed defensively.   
  
  
  
"You're going home," Angel said and turned on his heels.   
  
  
  
Buffy stared at his back in astonishment. "You can't tell me what to do," she said testily and crossed her arms grumpily over her chest.   
  
  
  
Angel looked back at her and then shrugged before bending over to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.   
  
  
  
"Hey!"   
  
  
  
Angel's response was a light smack on her ass . . . and that shut her up completely.   
  
  
  
  
//The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat,  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet  
Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
if you ever wanna try again.  
I done told you once,  
You son-of-a-bitch,  
I'm the best that's ever been!"//  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Buff," Cordelia greeted nonchalantly as she followed the others out the doors of Cowboys 'N Indians.  
  
  
  
"You told him didn't you," Buffy said, glaring at the brunette.  
  
  
  
The other woman smirked. "You purposely lied to him that you were going to do some last minute shopping with Spike. I *had* to say something . . . it's for your own benefit. Promise," she grinned.   
  
  
  
"You'll pay for this," Buffy growled.   
  
  
  
"No," Angel disturbed their conversation, " *You'll* be doing the paying, lover," he warned.   
  
  
  
"Can't wait," Buffy smirked.   
  
  
  
Angel just growled.   
  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Can't you two bloody well shut up with the verbal foreplay 'til we get back to the hotel?" he asked them.   
  
  
  
"Jealous?" Cordelia tested.   
  
  
  
"No, you?" Spike shot back.   
  
  
  
They glared at each other, and Wesley and Gunn shared knowing looks.   
  
  
  
  
//He played:  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
Devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chickens in the breadpan, picking out dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no.//  
  
  
  
  
Angel placed Buffy on the passenger seat of his black convertible. "Dragging you out of a club was not part of what I wanted to do on our first real Christmas Eve together as a human, Buffy," Angel reprimanded his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
The young woman stared up at him with her large hazel eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise to make up for it . . . " she whispered in his ears as the others settled in the backseat, then cupped his balls, " . . . Later."   
  
  
  
"Do you think they finished the eggnog?" Gunn asked curiously as they drove off into the night and towards the hotel, where everybody was staying at for this special occasion.   
  
  
  
"Willow probably let Lil-Bit have a glass," Spike answered.  
  
  
  
"She better not have. I poured too much rum and Bourbon in there," Buffy commented.   
  
  
  
"And Giles," Cordy added, "Almost certainly had the whole lot of it. He's grown a bad drinking habit this year."   
  
  
  
"Fred 'n Tara will keep 'im back," Spike said.   
  
  
  
"Well . . . let's just all hope that Xander hasn't opened any presents," Wesley said.   
  
  
  
"He'll behave," Buffy said with an enthusiastic nod.   
  
  
  
"Why did you go out again?" Angel asked his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Got bored . . . wanted to play Cowboys 'N Indians," she explained, "I noticed that you were too busy with all your wrapping to come with me . . . so Spike offered."   
  
  
  
"Buff, you just had to ask . . . "   
  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind the next time."   
  
  
  
"Next time?!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah . . . after all," Buffy said, resting her chin on his shoulder as she stared up at him, "We have our entire lives together."   
  
  
  
Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can't wait," he whispered, "I love you."   
  
  
  
"I love you two."   
  
  
  
"Awww . . . " everyone cooed in the back.   
  
  
  
"Bloody hell . . . "   
  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
  
  
**I know . . . pathetic. But I wanted to write something short and fluffy. I posted this a while ago, but took it down again. I wasn't really satisfied with it. And Just to let everyone know, if you didn't get it, Buffy and Angel are together in this story. Since after she was brought back from the dead and right after Angel became human around that time. So yeah . . . Happy Belated Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed the season!** 


End file.
